


Flight of Terror

by White_Rose_13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Sweetheart, Dean hates airplanes, F/M, Fluff, Jessica Moore Lives, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_13/pseuds/White_Rose_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is getting married, and the night before Dean and Cas leave for the wedding, the Impala breaks down. Sadly for Dean, this means flying to California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight of Terror

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a one-shot!

     Dean is terrified of flying. Everyone knows this. He made sure everyone knew this, especially Sam. Dean made sure that Sam knew when he decided to move to California that he would not, under any circumstances be flying out to visit his younger brother. Sam would have to give him plenty of notice for major events so that Dean had the time to plan and drive out there with Baby. The impala was still immaculately cared for by its owner, so after a year of living in California when Sam called up Dean and announced his engagement to Jess, (long pass due in Dean’s opinion), Dean demanded to know date of the wedding as soon as possible so he could be ready.

     Dean planned to leave a week before the wedding. If he and Cas took turns driving, and took their time, they could make it to Sam’s within four days and have time to visit before the wedding. What Dean didn’t plan for was the busted head gasket the day before they needed to leave or the two week wait for shipping after he had tracked down and ordered the correct part. The dirty look thrown Cas’s way when he suggested flying to California was enough to make the black haired man join Dean in his frantic search for alternative transportation, but it was no use. The only car rental place in town, located within the airport, was sold out for some bug festival. There were no cars, trains, buses or even boats (yes, Dean had even insisted on checking boats), that would get them to the wedding in time.

     Cas splurged and bought two first-class tickets, hoping that the extra space would calm some of his husband’s jangled nerves. He insisted the Dean go to the doctor’s for a nerve pill before they left, and prearranged for Dean’s favorite beer to be served in flight, but the knowledge of these things were not enough to calm Dean down.

     Dean’s hand was a vice around Cas’s through the airport security, and he paced the entire time as they waited to board the plane. The only other time Cas had seen Dean this worked up was the day of their own wedding. Then, it had only taken a small smile from Castiel and a touch on his shoulder and all was well with Dean Winchester. This time though, nothing seemed to be working.

“Dean.” Castiel called softly to the man pacing in front of him.

“Dean.” He called again, louder this time when he got no response. Dean was obviously closed off from the outside world. He continued his short circuit, to the edge of the row of chairs and back down to Castiel without breaking stride. Castiel stood up and waited patiently for Dean to make his way back to him. Dean almost fell when he crashed into his husband, he would have lost his balance completely if Cas had not steadied him.

            When Cas was sure Dean was out of his trance, he led him over to the seat and sat down, pulling Dean down to sit in his lap. The blush that covered Dean’s face was more than evident, PDA was not something the couple was known for. Cas ignored both the blush and the small noise of protest that escaped Dean in favor for rubbing small circles over Dean’s knee with his thumb and speaking to Dean softly. The psychical contact, as well the words whispered in Dean’s ear was enough to keep him still, if not calm him just a bit.

            The peace wasn’t to last however, as soon as Dean was seated on the plane, his seatbelt securely in place, his leg started bouncing as fast as it possibly could. By the time the stewardess came around to double-check belts before take-off, Cas had lost feeling in the hand Dean was holding.

“Dean. Love, I can’t feel my hand.” Castiel gently extracted his hand from his husband’s and shook it. Dean mumbled an apology and turned his head into the seat facing Cas. When a palm caressed his cheek he opened his eyes to Castiel’s shining blues ones.

“It’s going to be alright Love. Planes are safer than cars.” Castiel said with a smile.

“This bucket of metal is NOT safer than Baby.” Dean mumbled. Cas laughed and pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead.

“As soon as we can take our seatbelts off, you can sit on my lap again. It will all be ov…” Castiel was interrupted by the intercom in the airplane cabin.

“This is your captain speaking, we have been cleared for take-off and will be arriving in California in about three hours. I hope you enjoy the flight.”

     With his eyes squeezed tightly shut, one hand with a death grip on the arm of the chair and the other on Cas’s hand, Dean Winchester did not squeal like a little girl with the plane took off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! Kudos = love


End file.
